


Frosty Relations

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A row causes tension at the office for everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Frosty Relations  
> Characters: Sam, Gene, Annie & Chris  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: A row causes tension at the office for everyone  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Thaw.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

It was a stupid row but football was sacrosanct to Gene. To insult his beloved team was to make an enemy of him. The atmosphere at work was icy and Annie got fed up passing messages back and forth. She refused to continue after one particularly explicit suggestion from Gene as to where Sam should shove his paperwork.

Chris was roped in next and accidentally passed on some details incorrectly. They ended up intervening in an armed raid, having thankfully arrived early rather than late. Gene didn’t say anything, just glanced at Sam. It was the beginnings of a thaw.


End file.
